Haematoma Bruises
by bloody-bambi
Summary: Les cicatrices de l'âme sont souvent les plus profondes. Cruelles écorchures , au points si fragiles. Affreuses surpiqûres sur un corps en exil .    Au programme hématomes et meurtrissures du corps , du coeur et de l'esprit..


**_Disclaimer:_**_ les personnages appartiennent en intégralité à JK. Rowling bien qu'il soit inutile de le préciser._

_Quant au contenu de l'histoire il provient de mes inspirations du moment en matière de musique: le répertoire du groupe Kyo et de la chanteuse talentueuse Adèle._

_Soyez indulgent c'est ma toute première fiction ._

_L'erreur est humaine je mérite donc des égards et non du mépris de votre part, les critiques fondées sur aucuns arguments ne m'interessent pas mais m'insuportent . Maintenant c'est à vous de jugez , n'oubliez pas cependant que cela me donne beaucoup de travail alors les reviews sont appréciées à leurs justes valeurs._

_Voici le prologue qui ,comme toutes mises en bouche , est court ! Comme il se doit.._

_**Prologue:**_

Harry Potter était en train de fêter sa majorité d'une bien singulière façon.

En effet , il était actuellement plongé dans un désarroi et une gêne grandissante de par sa nudité dévoilée par l'effet d'un mystérieux agresseur qui l'avait cloîtré dans cette pièce qui lui était inconnue il y avait de ça plus d'une heure . Depuis le temps qu'il était là , il n'avait pas encore remarqué son corps profané par des marques de coups , des meurtrissures rendant un effet plutôt sauvage à sa carcasse violentée et laissée dans l'abandon le plus total .

Les bleus qui parcourait l'ensemble de son corps donnait un effet diaphane à sa peau ,

comme un noyé sauvé des eaux .

Aucuns des hématomes n'avaient eu le temps de viré aux tons sombres du sang qui affluait à présent dans tout son corps pour lui éviter de mourir de froid dans la pièce glaciale où il était complètement dévêtu. La lumière sommaire de la pièce , des chandelles à moitiés consumées éclairaient le corps entier d'Harry d'une lueur qui faisait apparaître de doux reflets sur le corps de l'élu qui admirait son image réfléchie dans la psyché au fond de la pièce au papier peint d'un bleu jacinthe.

Harry aurait pu ne faire qu'un avec la tapisserie de la pièce aux vues de son reflet au sein du miroir mais ce qui préoccupait le plus Harry n'était pas le lieux où il se trouvait mais _Pourquoi _se tenait-il _ainsi _dans cet endroit ?

Effectivement ,le corps dénudé du survivant frissonnant était enchaîné à un lustre en fer forgé qui trônait majestueusement au beau milieu de la pièce au reflet bleutés.

Pour ce que Harry pouvait en distinguer ,la pièce semblait appartenir à des nobles ou des bourgeois ,

car le mobilier qui régnait là semblait avoir la même valeur que celle qu'on accordait à l'élu ou du moins s'il fallait évaluer son prix , les meubles devaient valoir la même quantité de gallions que le poids total d'Harry.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait exhalait un fort parfum de jasmin à moins que ce ne soit de narcisse en fleur ? Quant à son haleine elle avait fait les frais d'une potion soporifique qui embaumait plutôt les herbes médicinales que l'habituel odeur de bièraubeurre et de tarte à la mélasse qui régnait le plus souvent au sein de sa bouche , cela rendait la langue pâteuse à Harry .Ainsi celui qui avait été scarifié dès le berceau avait réussi à se faire duper par un liquide aux effluves si perceptibles qu'il avait surement du souffrir d'un rhume ou d'une altération du jugement pour ne rien avoir suspecté avant de boire le breuvage. Même si l'acte avait été effectué à son insu il aurait du le déceler où du moins s'en souvenir mais les pensées d'Harry étaient toutes obscurcies par un mal de crâne persistant , celui qui l'avait enlever pour l'amener ici avait de toute évidence usé de la force pour le soustraire à son propre jugement et pour se faire l'avait brutaliser sans aucuns regrets.

La souffrance qui lui pourfendait la tête et le cuir chevelu le mettait pourtant sur la voie de l'identité du détenteur des lieux ,qui d'autre aurait pu éprouver un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi les cheveux poisseux de sang coagulé , attaché dans une position douteuse un peu au dessus du sol , tremblant d'épuisement et de froid et par-dessus tout à la merci , sous l'autorité écrasante de l'occupant qui ne tarderait

point à se montrer sous un jour nouveau : enfin maître du jeu.

Le survivant se sentait fatigué d'avoir à supporter les chaines qui pesaient lourdement sur ses fragiles poignets, la position dans laquelle il était maintenu faisait rosir les chaires de son visage , il se sentait étroit dans son propre corps , son mal-être enflait au fil des images que lui évoquait sa positon centrale dans la pièce . Il tremblotait d'anxiété ne sachant comment , ni pourquoi on l'avait amené là , quant à l'occupant des lieux il avait une légère idée de qui cela pouvait être , étant donné la mort de la plupart de ses anciens ennemis qui d'autre en cet instant aurait voulu une dernière fois l'humilier ?

Qui d'autre si ce n'est le blond virginal avec qui il se querellait autrefois ?

Mais revenons quelques jours avant ce 31 Juillet 1998 …


End file.
